Pay Day
by Murasaki B
Summary: While on a mission with Lavi in Spain, Allen is taken away by Devit and Jasdero. They want him to pay his master's debts, but how? One Shot; JasdevixAllen and implied Laven; Warning: Yaoi and somewhat rape


There you have it! The long awaited JasdevixAllen lemon I promised! Seeing the results my poll had, I decided to make not only a One Shot, but also a part in my up-coming Laven-story with this pairing. The OS idea still had the most votes, but the other two options still had quite an amount of votes too, so I decided on the 'both things' option. Enjoy the smuttiness that is NoahxExorcist! 8D

I don't own DGM or any of its characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

– **Pay Day –**

"Lavi!" a white-haired teen roared angrily, eyeing himself in a slightly smeared window.

"Aw, come on, Allen," the cheery redhead retorted. "You were sleepin' so soundly."

As the redhead slung an arm around his shoulders, Allen pushed the other away. "I'm very sure of the fact that my face _wasn't_ asking for you to doodle on it!"

"Allen! Ya should've seen yourself! In your sleep, you were–"

"I don't even want to hear it," he mumbled in a low, threatening voice, watching as Lavi nervously backed away. His scowl fell and he looked calmer again, sighing. "Let's get going. The sun is already setting and we still need to interrogate that bakery owner about recent weird activities in this town."

Shrugging and grinning brightly, Lavi followed the other, who angrily stalked off into a random direction.

Komui had sent both of them onto a mission together to Spain, where a certain bakery seemed to produce bread that had weird effects on the people that ate it. They either went into a drunken-like state – despite the bread containing no alcohol at all – acted aggressively or even broke out laughing so hard, that they ended up choking. This was considered as weird activity with the possibility of being connected with Innocence. It was also the reason Allen and Lavi where stalking around alleys at nightfall, trying to find that bakery, after the younger exorcist had taken the lead and had made _a_ _few_ wrong turns.

"Allen…" The redhead mumbled from behind the white-haired male, arms folded lazily behind his head as he walked, "I think we're lost. Shouldn't we head back to the hotel and look around tomorrow again?"

Allen huffed, clearly dissatisfied by the fact that it was obviously his fault that they had been walking around aimlessly. His sense of directions just wasn't the best. "Okay," he replied in what must have been defeat, releasing a sigh. He halted to turn and look at the smiling Lavi, waiting for the older to lead the way back.

The redhead continued to smile, turning around as well and knowing exactly where to head. He hadn't told Allen that he was walking into the completely wrong direction, simply because Lavi had found it amusing to see the younger male a little exasperated. He just loved teasing Allen.

Lavi stretched and heard a few joints popping in the process. Sitting in a carriage for a few hours wasn't good for one's back, even if said back was only eighteen years old.

A sudden gasp of surprise behind the redhead caused Lavi to sharply turn around. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of Allen being held in a tight grip by two males that seemed to be around their age, both holding guns poised to shoot the scarred exorcist's head. He snarled dangerously at the two Noah, his expression turning venomous in the blink of an eye. "Let him go," he hissed.

"No can do," Devit sang, tightening his grip on the teen. "He still has a few debts to pay, so he'll come with us for now. Thank that bastard Cross for that."

Allen was fighting back hard, but the two Noah held him tightly and he wasn't able to move his arms at all. He was about to activate his Innocence, when Jasdero suddenly glared at him with a crazed look and pointed his golden gun at Lavi.

"Activate it and he dies," he threatened in a low, ominous voice. "Don't struggle, come with us and no one is hurt."

_They sound like robbers… _Lavi flinched back, knowing very well that the two brothers wouldn't hesitate to make their threat reality. As the two backed away, dragging Allen away with them, the redhead clenched his fists and teeth, anger coursing through his veins like a frenzied rush of heat. Cackles sounded from the Noah siblings and Lavi tensed, staying frozen in place as the two males pulled his comrade away and broke into a run once they were far away enough. A sound of anger and disappointment left the redhead, as he turned to run back to the hotel and inform Komui by phone.

Meanwhile, Allen was struggling again and sending heated glares at the Noah. "What are you going to do to me? What do you mean by me paying off debts, huh?"

The only response was the two brother's chuckles.

"You'll see," Devit whispered in an amused tone.

They didn't walk for long and soon reached what looked like a carriage. Only that the horse to pull it was missing. Allen frowned noticing this, watching how Jasdero slouched towards the wooden vehicle, then grabbed the two shafts that usually would be attached to the horse and sent Devit an expecting glance. The purple-haired Noah smirked happily, yet with a hint of mischief, and shifted his arm around Allen's waist, letting his gun remain at the teen's temple with his free hand.

"We'll have some fun," he murmured, pulling Allen into the carriage with him. He literally threw the boy into the vehicle, then entered himself and let himself fall onto the meekly cushioned seats. He knew what would happen next, so he quickly reached out to grab Allen's left arm. "Don't even try," he hissed, grinning wider as he noticed the caught expression on the teen's face. "We have akuma surrounding the village you came from. In case you struggle, we'll order them to slay all the citizens. Do you want that?" He savoured the hatred in those gray eyes, glaring at him with malice. The white-haired exorcist shook his head nonetheless, making Devit's eyes glimmer with joy. "Good," he purred. "Cause it would be a shame if I had to knock you out, or put a scratch on your face."

The carriage began to move, pulled by a madly laughing Jasdero.

Of course, the lust-filled look on the Noah's face unsettled Allen and he tried to avoid thinking about just how they wanted him to pay any debts. Keeping the purple-haired male away from his was nearly impossible and Allen desperately tried to remove Devit's hands from his thigh.

The gray-skinned hand wandered from the boy's knee up his thigh. A chuckle left Devit as he heard the small gasp coming from the teen and he teasingly let his fingers lightly brush over the boy's clothed crotch. He leaned closer to Allen and let his tongue slide along the exorcist's neck in a torturing slow pace. Unable to resist his urge, Devit bit down and dug his teeth into the warm and soft flesh. As a few drops of blood oozed out of the wound inflicted by his bite, the Noah released a sigh, while enjoying the taste of the red fluid. He completely ignored the pained hisses and snarls of anger originating from Allen.

Throughout the ride, this continued the whole time. Devit nipped at the boy's skin, placed a few bites on his skin and pushed the teen to his limits, only to hear those whimpers and moans Allen tried to suppress.

The carriage abruptly came to a halt, startling not only Allen, but also Devit. Slightly annoyed and somewhat disappointed, the Noah pushed open the door and dragged the exorcist out as well. He didn't care that Allen almost tripped on his way out, or that hate-filled scowls were being sent at him.

After being pulled along for a few moments, Allen found himself in front of what looked like a cottage. It seemed slightly dilapidated and shallow, but was still nice-looking in its own way. A crimson roof covered the walls that sustained the color of rosy skin. There were only a few quadratic windows and one rectangular hole that probably was the entrance. A warmth surrounded the small cottage, even in the coolness of the setting sun.

Allen gaped for a moment, before realising that he was being pushed inside the cottage. The moment he noticed, he was already stumbling to the floor and fell flat on his face, his head painfully colliding with the edge of a bed.

A muffled grunt sounded from the boy, while Devit watched it all with one hand on his hip. He ran other hand though his hair, looking down at the nearly unconscious teen. "It's time to pay your debts," he mumbled, smirking evilly. With that, Devit knelt beside Allen and pushed him over, so that he was lying on his back. Allen didn't even get the chance to stand up, since the Noah straddled his hips the moment he sat up and leaned against the bed. Greedily, the more dominant of the Noah brothers pulled off Allen's coat and soon after it, the gray vest. With swift fingers, Devit untucked the boy's white dress shirt in no time and let his hand slide underneath. The moment he grazed one of the exorcist's nipples, Allen couldn't help but moan and yelp out in pleasure. Devit used this new-found knowledge to its full extend and teased the boy by letting his slender fingers trail over the well defined chest, only lightly hovering over the now perked buds. He licked his lips at seeing the flush beginning to tint Allen's skin with a pink color.

The sound of steps approached, as Jasdero entered after hiding the carriage behind the cottage. Curiously, he cocked his head, while crouching down and watching his brother trail down Allen's chest with his tongue, going lower and lower. Devit hadn't told him anything about his plans, only that they were going to do something fun with Allen Walker. But seeing the exorcist react like that to his brother's actions gave him a brief idea of what they were going to do. They weren't the Noah of bonds for nothing after all. So Jasdero watched, waiting to see what Devit was going to do.

After teasing the exorcist for a few minutes and making him gasp for air, Devit regarded his work. The heavy blush on Allen's face, the obvious bulge in his pants, his dilated pupils and the raspy pants passing his lips. It only sparked his own arousal, causing him to nip at the clothes covering the teen's erection. The groans of displease coming from Allen made the Noah chuckle once again and he continued to hover just above the bulge in those black pants, refusing to give the white-haired boy what he needed.

Allen gasped out, trying to say something, but unable to utter anything coherent. Dizziness still clouded his mind and a throbbing pain plagued his head from hitting his head. He collected himself and concentrated on getting his mouth to work again. "You… bastard," he moaned, angry that he couldn't ban the lust from his voice.

"What'cha want?" Devit inquired, his mouth remaining where it almost touched Allen's crotch. Suddenly, he fiercely grabbed Allen's legs to place them over his shoulder, then cupped the exorcist's clothed member with his mouth, biting on it a little. He elicited the so far loudest gasp from the boy and hummed, sending vibrations straight into Allen's member and making him moan out in a strangled way. Since he held the boy's legs in a firm grip, even the exorcist's kicking and struggling didn't help. Devit soon released Allen again, sitting up and roughly letting the teen's legs fall from his shoulders. He eyed Allen's pants, the material slightly soiled by his saliva. His next glance was sent at the exorcist's face and even Allen had to admit the undeniable truth: The Noah's actions were arousing him.

Shakily, Allen pushed himself up, bracing his palms again the floor. He was panting heavily and glared at the smirking Devit, who was looking at him with longing in his eyes. The exorcist huffed, then pouted and averted his gaze, refusing to act the way the Noah wanted him to. He considered activating his Innocence and to attack, but he didn't get the chance to. All of a sudden, his pants where roughly unzipped and before he could even protest, his member was freed from his pants. With shock-widened eyes, he could only gape as Devit began to lick his way up the length of his cock, looking rather pleased with the reaction he caused. Allen knew he should feel disgusted – which he did – but the pleasure was overwhelming his doubts and his composure began to crumble into nothingness. He bit his lips to prevent any sounds from leaving his mouth, but he couldn't suppress the whimpers or prevent the blush from deepening. All he could do was tense up and dig his fingers into the wooden floor beneath him.

Escaping wasn't an option. Allen didn't want anyone being killed because of him. Then what else was he supposed to do? The only thing he could think of was waiting for Lavi, who hopefully would know what to do. Then there was something else he could do…

Allen suddenly jerked his hips up, causing his cock to hit the back of Devit's mouth and almost choking the Noah. In response, the purple-haired male immediately pulled back and began to cough.

"What the hell?" he snarled angrily. With interest beginning to light up his amber eyes, Devit noticed the determined look on Allen's face.

"I have a deal for you," the exorcist uttered with anger lining his words.

The only thing Devit did was smirking. "Do you really think you're in any position to offer _us _a deal? On the other hand… I might as well hear you out first." _This could be interesting._

Taking a breathe, Allen tried to calm his rapid heartbeat and ignored his twitching member. "I'll go along with this…" He couldn't do much against his eye twitching, as he saw Devit's eyes gaining a happy glint, "but only if you agree not to attack the citizens afterwards, _at all_."

The Noah pouted, but at least seemed to ponder it. "Usually, I wouldn't even think about making a deal. _But… _if you do a good job, I might consider agreeing."

"Bastard…" Allen could only remain motionless, as Devit approached him again. His eyes became quizzical, when the Noah suddenly halted his actions and turned around.

"Oi, Jasdero," he called. "Get over here."

The blonde of the two shuffled towards them with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Can I do something too now?"

The smirk on Devit's face widened, while he pointed his gun at his brother's head, who did the same in return. "Straddle him," he commanded, never pulling his gun away from the other's head.

Jasdero released a sound that sounded like a mad giggling and wasted no time to comply. Knowing that his pants would only be in the way, the Noah swiftly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants until they pooled around his knees. Due to neither of the two brothers wearing any underwear, Jasdero's lower half then was completely bare. He literally jumped onto Allen, making the exorcist flinch in pain.

It all went _a little_ too fast for Allen and seconds later, he felt a tight warmth engulfing him and pulling him in. His lips parted in a silent gasp, only a strangled gasp leaving his mouth. Shivers ran down his spine, as Jasdero's face was right in front of him, his mouth that was sewn on the sides grinning down at him, yellow eyes staring straight at him. The exorcist's feeling of disgust contradicted with the pleasure pulsing throughout his body.

Something metallic fell to the ground, the sound of the two golden guns crashing to the floor ricocheting from the walls.

Jasdero began to move up, slowly removing Allen's length from his entrance, then slammed back down again to impale himself on the exorcist's length. He intensified his pulling out and slamming down with time passing, rolling hips into the exorcist's.

Bliss began to coil in Allen's abdomen, pooling there and rising in intensity. Slowly, but steadily, Allen neared the verge of what he could take, his release inching closer. He was about to gasp out and come, but Jasdero suddenly stopped moving.

With a puzzled look, the white-haired teen looked up to see that Devit's hands were placed on his brother's shoulders, making the blonde unable to shift upwards. Jasdero groaned in protest, but waited to see what the other was planning.

"Move," was all Devit muttered, before pushing Jasdero and Allen down, so that the blonde was lying on his back with Allen hovering above him.

Again, the exorcist bit his lip, the shifting causing bolts of bliss to set his nerves on fire. He had to brace himself with shaky arms against the floor next to Jasdero's head to not collapse. Once his body had calmed down a little, he felt his pants being pulled down to his knees, his backside then bare to the chilled air. Allen didn't even have time to think about what that meant, before something cold and wet pushed into his entrance. Unable to stifle his cries, the exorcist winced in pain, but refused to let the tears welling up in his gray eyes fall. The intrusion became bigger with the moments passing. It grew to be more painful, but at the same time, a tingling pleasure began to originate from Devit's actions. To Allen, it was weird and painful, but it also turned enjoyable after a while.

By the time the scarred teen became accustomed to the intrusion and began moaning, the purple-haired Noah removed his fingers and grinned in anticipation of what was to come. His pants were only opened so far that his throbbing length was freed. Placing his hands on Allen's hips, he plunged right into the tight heat, pushing forward until he was fully sheathed. He draped himself over the exorcist's back, not moving at all, but occasionally thrusting a little to make the white-haired teen moan. His hands remained at the boy's hips, while he nibbled at Allen's neck. After a while, even Devit couldn't keep still any longer and pulled out of the exorcist, only to slam back in again. The force of his thrust also drove Allen into Jasdero, causing all three of them to moan.

Devit continued to slam in and out of Allen, causing the exorcist to drive into Jasdero each time. Now that he was being both engulfed and filled at the same time, even the scarred teen couldn't contain himself anymore and shamelessly let moans and gasps escape his mouth. He didn't care about the intensely burning pain. He didn't care that the ones giving him pleasure were Noah. He didn't care that what he was doing was wrong in many ways. He didn't care anymore. All that mattered to him was the bliss escalating to its peak, the hands tightly gripping hips and probably leaving bruises later on, the nails digging into his back and drawing blood, the teeth biting down onto the junction between his neck and shoulder. Jasdero whimpering below him with each of his thrusts and Devit groaning as he drove deeper into the exorcist with each time he slammed himself into the tight heat. It was rough. It was painful. It was the most pleasurable thing Allen Walker had ever experienced.

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with the moans and sounds of lust the Noah brothers and the white-haired exorcist emitted. They moved together, breathed together, cried out in bliss together. One after the other they reached their peak, becoming lost for a few moments in the dazzling delight of their orgasm. First was Jasdero, who harshly bucked up into Allen as his seed spurted onto his and the exorcist's stomachs. Feeling the Noah tighten around him and trembling with pleasure, Allen felt his own desire to release overcoming any doubts left and he came into Jasdero, who groaned a little at feeling the heat filling him all of a sudden. The same happened with Devit, who enjoyed Allen clamping around him, so he let his semen shoot into the white-haired teen with one last groan and thrust. When Allen collapsed to the side, he pulled his purple-haired foe along with him. All three then lay on the wooden floor, still connected, panting heavily, sweat trickling down their heated bodies.

Devit was the first to pull out and get up. After using a rag he had found in the adjacent room to clean himself, he buckled his pants and eyed the two on the floor for a while. His smirk seemed to never falter that day.

Allen made to get up at the same time as Jasdero. Blushing heavily, he quickly removed himself from the blond Noah and shuffled to get himself look decent again. A frown appeared on his face, as Devit threw another rag at him. Despite still feeling disgusted by what had happened, he used the cloth to clean himself at least a little. And even though both Noah had seem him partially naked already, it still was weird to him to be standing so bare and vulnerable right in front of them. His ego received a huge blow that day.

Suddenly, a clicking sound chimed. Both Devit and Jasdero had raised their guns to point at each others heads again. They began throwing curses and threats at each other, acting as if nothing had happened only seconds before. Both became subdued with their arguing, not realising what was happening around them.

As ridiculous as it might sound, Allen used that chance of not being paid any attention to escape. Crawling on his hands and knees, the exorcist quietly sneaked his way out off the cottage. Once he was outside, he jolted up and broke into a run. He felt slight panic beginning to creep into his most inner core, but he kept running nonetheless. In that moment of being able to escape the shameful memory of _that_ event, Allen didn't remember the threat Devit had uttered should he run away. But since he had pretty much fulfilled his side of the deal, nothing should happen, in case the two Noah should actually keep their promise.

Of course, Allen didn't know where he was running, nor how he should find his way back to the town. Especially with his sense of directions. He halted, deeming his distance to the Noahs okay to rest and think up a plan first. Usually, he would have had Timcanpy to help him, but the golem had remained in their hotel room when he and Lavi had gone out to rest. One of his wings was damaged, so Timcanpy wasn't able to fly very well anyway. Allen had insisted on him staying in the room out of worry.

Allen released a sigh, suddenly feeling a burning pain shoot up his spine. His legs couldn't hold him up and he collapsed to the ground. He knew that if the Noah twins were to look for him, they would definitely find him, seeing as how the exorcist was sitting right on the road. So Allen ignored the pain and moved to at least hide himself in the forest next to the dusty road. It took him much effort and strength, so by the time he had made it, he couldn't even move one muscle anymore. Sitting against a tree, he let his head fall against the log, sighing as he let his eyes trail over the green tree crowns. A light breeze swayed a few of his white strands of hair and Allen closed his eyes, his mind void of worries for just a moment. The silent moment didn't last long though, since sitting caused a stinging pain to originate from his lower regions.

_So Devit was a lot rougher than I thought, _Allen mused. _I didn't even notice. _

The exorcist tried to get up, but failed and harshly plopped down onto the grass-covered ground again. Allen winced, starting to become desperate. He couldn't walk, he couldn't search around because of the Noah being close, he couldn't contact Lavi and on top of it all, he technically had been raped! Slowly lifting his right arm, Allen used it to cover his eyes and slump together a little. A bitter laugh passed his lips.

_I'm pretty screwed up, aren't I?_

The sudden sound of someone approaching woke Allen out of his somewhat relaxed state. He was alert, pulling his legs closer so that they wouldn't give away his position easily. Pressing his back against the tree's log, the exorcist remained silent and wary, as steps kept coming closer to him.

A shadow began to become visible next to Allen, his back to where the stranger was coming from. Allen knew that if he had to fight, he would be at a huge disadvantage, being in the state he was in.

The stranger now was about to walk past the tree Allen was hiding behind. The white-haired boy held his breathe, unable to calm his racing heart beat.

"Allen?"

_Oh bloody– No wait… I know that voice._

Hesitantly, Allen turned his head to look up at the stranger who now stood beside him and was looking down at him. Due to stray sun rays shining through the leaves above, the scarred teen couldn't make out the person's features at first, but he knew who it was already. "Lavi! How did you–" Just then, Allen noticed a golden golem sitting atop the mop of red hair. "Timcanpy…" he mumbled fondly. "He lead you here, didn't he?"

Grinning, Lavi nodded and offered his comrade a hand to help him get up. He frowned as he noticed the wince coming from Allen as he stood up. "Are you hurt?"

Allen couldn't help but blush. "Uh… That… I-I… I mean… I… Uh… I… Um…"

The frown on the redhead's face only deepened. "What did they do?" His one-eyed gaze became piercing with concern. "They injured you, Allen, didn't they?"

Allen continued to stutter and couldn't come up with some kind of decent lie.

Lavi's eyes shifted to the place Allen had sat before and noticed the blood staining the once green grass. _It's right on the spot where he sat. Then they injured… his… _The redhead's eye widened in shock. _Oh fuck… _"They raped you?" he snarled.

This caused Allen to release a startled gasp, trying to avoid looking at the other. "Th-That… I–" He couldn't even _finish_ his stuttering, since he suddenly found himself being pulled onto Lavi's back. "H-Hey!" he exclaimed in slight rage. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting you to our hotel room so that I can treat you, what else?"

"But… But…" _That means he's going to… going to… _Allen gulped at the image that suddenly popped up in his mind. "Put me down! I can walk on my own!"

* * *

I have no idea if that thing with Timcanpy is plausible at all, but somehow I needed him away to have Allen get into that situation in the first place. So… don't shoot me for messing with that ^^; Please? And the way Allen escaped… Yeah, well… I wasn't really creative with that, ne? I tried to make it a little humorous though. I just do that with pretty much all of my angsty stories.

Somehow, this gave me a really hard time to write, especially the actual lemon-part. Not because I was having problems writing yaoi, but because I had some kind of blockage on what exactly to write. Slight writer's block I guess… I hope you enjoyed this anyway ^^

Will I write a sequel with Laven-smut to this? Maybe… Depends on what kind of responses this receives.

Benze ;P


End file.
